cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March 2007 map
2007 city list for the Saturday, May 5, 2007 Global Marijuana March. See also: 2007 city list with reports, photos, videos: *www.globalmarijuanamarch.org/2007.php *Mirrors of it for dial-up users: 2. 3. 4.' '''232 cities signed up.' The Global Marijuana March (GMM) is also known as the Million Marijuana March (MMM). GMM events worldwide are held the first Saturday in May, or thereabouts. See the :GMM Wikipedia page. :Over 450 different cities worldwide have signed up since 1999: Global Marijuana March. All cities. 2007 Google News results on these 2 mirrors: 1. 2. 2007 YouTube GMM-MMM videos. Search. 2. 2007 regional maps with some GMM cities marked: :Russia (with distances from Moscow). :South and Central America (need to add Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina). Please add links and info Please click any city link. Add info and links to the city pages. If you add a link to a page, please create a link back from your own site to this site so people who are looking for a way to promote their own event can add info to this site. To add links or info click the edit links to the right side of any wiki page. Previous years. Many reports. *2005: http://www.geocities.com/tents444/mmm2005map.htm *2006: http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org/2006.php An example from 2005 below. Some of the links may no longer work: London, England, UK. Link. 2. 3. 4. Preview. 2. Media. 2. 3. 4. Photos. 2. Gallery. Video. Thread. Report. 2. 3. 4. Google. 2. Cities for 2007 232 cities signed up for 2007. Cities are in alphabetical order in each section. ---- Africa #Cape Town, South Africa. GMM #Durban, South Africa. GMM #Johannesburg, South Africa. GMM Asia #Eilat, Israel. GMM #Jerusalem, Israel. GMM #Osaka, Japan. GMM #Sapporo, Japan. GMM #Tel Aviv, Israel. GMM #Tokyo, Japan. GMM Russia #Chelyabinsk, Russia. GMM #Izhevsk. Russia. GMM #Kaliningrad, Russia. GMM #Moscow, Russia. GMM #Novosibirsk, Russia. GMM #Orensburg, Russia. GMM #Samara, Russia. GMM #St. Petersburg, Russia. GMM Europe #Alicante, Spain. GMM #Amsterdam, Netherlands. GMM #Antwerp, Belgium. GMM #Athens, Greece. GMM #Basel, Switzerland. GMM #Belgrade, Serbia. GMM #Bergen, Norway. GMM #Berlin, Germany. GMM #Bern, Switzerland. GMM #Biel, Switzerland. GMM #Bilbao, Spain. GMM #Birmingham, UK. GMM #Budapest, Hungary. GMM #Chalon-sur-Saône, France. GMM #Copenhagen, Denmark. GMM #Cork City, Ireland. GMM #Debrecen, Hungary. GMM #Dublin, Ireland. GMM #Frankfurt, Germany. GMM #Helsinki, Finland. GMM #Jyvaskyla, Finland. GMM #Kiev. GMM Ukraine. GMM]] #La Laguna, Spain. GMM #Las Palmas, Spain. GMM #Leon, Spain. GMM #Lille, France. GMM #Lisbon, Portugal. GMM #Ljubljana, Slovenia. GMM #Luzern, Switzerland. GMM #Lyon, France. GMM #Madrid, Spain. GMM #Malaga, Spain. GMM #Middlesbrough, UK. GMM #Nancy, France. GMM #Nyíregyháza, Hungary. GMM #Odessa, Ukraine. GMM #Oslo, Norway. GMM #Oulu, Finland. GMM #Paris, France. GMM #Pécs, Hungary. GMM #Pietarsaari, Finland. GMM #Porto, Portugal. GMM #Potsdam, Germany. GMM #Prague, Czech Republic. GMM #Rome, Italy. GMM #Rotterdam, Netherlands. GMM #Sofia, Bulgaria. GMM #Stavanger, Norway. GMM #Stockholm, Sweden. GMM #Szeged, Hungary. GMM #Szombathely, Hungary. GMM #Telford, UK. GMM #Trondheim, Norway. GMM #Turku, Finland. GMM #Vigo, Spain. GMM #Vitoria-Gasteiz, Euskal Herria, Spain. GMM #Warsaw, Poland. GMM #Zaragoza, Spain. GMM Oceania #Auckland, New Zealand. GMM #Christchurch, New Zealand. GMM #Darwin, Australia. GMM #Dunedin, New Zealand. GMM #Hamilton, New Zealand. GMM #Nimbin, Australia. GMM #Wellington, New Zealand. GMM South and Central America #Bermuda, Bermuda. GMM #Brasilia, Brazil. GMM #Buenos Aires, Argentina. GMM #Cali, Colombia. GMM #Caracas, Venezuela. GMM #Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina. GMM #Concepción, Chile. GMM #Cordoba, Argentina. GMM #Curitiba, Brazil. GMM #El Bolsón, Argentina. GMM #Kingston, Jamaica. GMM #Lima, Peru. GMM #Mexico City, Mexico. GMM #Montevideo, Uruguay. GMM #Porto Alegre, Brazil. GMM #Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. GMM #Rosario, Argentina. GMM #Salvador, Bahia, Brazil. GMM #Santiago, Chile. GMM #Santos, Brazil. GMM Canada Abbotsford, British Columbia. Calgary, Alberta. Halifax, Nova Scotia. Montreal, Quebec. Ottawa, Ontario. Regina, Saskatchewan. Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. Thunder Bay, , Ontario. Toronto, Ontario. Vancouver, British Columbia. Winnipeg, Manitoba. United States Albuquerque, New Mexico. Alpine, Texas. Alva, Oklahoma. Amherst, Massachusetts. Anaheim, California. Anchorage, Alaska. Arcata, California. Asheville, North Carolina. Atlanta, Georgia. Bakersfield, California. Bellingham, Washington. Boise, Idaho. Boone, North Carolina. Boston, Massachusetts. Boulder, Colorado. Buffalo, New York. Burlington, Vermont. Chapel Hill, North Carolina. Chicago, Illinois. Chico, California. Cincinnati, Ohio. Cleveland, Ohio. Cocoa Beach, Florida. Colorado Springs, Colorado. Columbia, Missouri. Columbus, Indiana. Columbus, Ohio. Cookeville, Tennessee. Crescent City, California. Dallas, Texas. Denver, Colorado. Des Moines, Iowa. Detroit, Michigan. Dover, Delaware. Eugene, Oregon. Everman, Texas. Fairbanks, Alaska. Fayetteville, Arkansas. Flagstaff, Arizona. Flint, Michigan. Fresno, California. Ft. Bragg, California. Ft. Collins, Colorado. Ft. Worth, Texas. Garberville, California. Grand Island, Nebraska. Grand Rapids, Michigan. Gunnison, Arizona. Hachita, New Mexico. Hanford, California. Hilo, Hawaii. Houston, Texas. Indianapolis, Indiana. Iowa City, Iowa. Jackson, Michigan. Juneau, Arkansas. Kansas City, Missouri. Largo, Florida. Las Vegas, Nevada. Lawrence, Kansas. Lawton, Oklahoma. Lexington, Kentucky. Los Angeles, California. Manchester, Connecticut. Manley Hot Springs, Alaska. Minneapolis, Minnesota. Missoula, Montana. Mount Shasta, California. Nashville, Tennessee. New Orleans, Louisiana. New Paltz, New York. New York City, New York. Newark, Delaware. Newark, New Jersey. Ogden, Utah. Omaha, Nebraska. Orlando, Florida. Paia, Hawaii. Peoria, Illinois. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Portland, Maine. Portland, Oregon. Providence, Rhode Island. Raleigh, North Carolina. Riverton, Wyoming. Sacramento, California. Salem, Oregon. Salt Lake City, Utah. San Diego, California. San Francisco, California. San Marcos, Texas. Santa Rosa, California. Sarasota, Florida. Scranton, Pennsylvania Seattle, Washington. South Bend, Indiana. Spokane, Washington. Springfield, Missouri. St. Louis, Missouri. St. Petersburg, Florida. Steamboat Springs, Colorado. Steven's Point, Wisconsin Syracuse, New York. Tampa, Florida. Traverse City, Michigan. Tucson, Arizona. Ukiah, California. Upper Lake, California. Vine Grove, Kentucky. Waikiki, Hawaii. Washington, D.C. Watertown, New York. Wichita, Kansas. Wilmington, Delaware. Worcester, Massachusetts. Yuba City/Marysville, California. Regional maps. 2007 GMM. This is great stuff to paste into forums: Russia. Map of Russian cities signed up for GMM 2007. With distances from Moscow. With links, too. * http://www.batchgeocode.com/map/?i=09b06625cd1c8ea62e7b16ba0476b814 South and Central America. Map of cities signed up for GMM 2007. Missing Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina. * http://www.batchgeocode.com/map/?i=5984e48461540881a1538e7d9eb9e425 There are Google Earth links at the bottom of the map pages. Click the Google Earth link to download the setup file. If you already have Google Earth installed, click one of the setup files to launch Google Earth to see that region's GMM 2007 cities placed on Google Earth. For more info and free downloads go here: * http://earth.google.com Category:Global Marijuana March